Digimon Apocalypses
by Naya Zephronic
Summary: The Digimon world is in peril, thrown into chaos by an indescribable virus that takes over a Digimon’s body for its own bidding. Labramon, once the guard dog of the Dark Area must now return to the world that Anubismon saved him from and free it of this p


Far off in the distance, the gentle echo of running water resonates through the endless systems of caverns. High above small droplets fell in time from the massive stalactites that hung from the top of the darkened cave like massive teeth. An eerie glow illuminated the large Brass gates that where the entrance to the Dark Area of the Digimon world.

The Dark area held captive all the evil Digimon that sot to turn the world to there own. Creatures like Myotismon, Cherubimon, and even the D-Reaper where locked tight in this Prison as well as some lesser known Digimon; Arukenimon and Mummymon.

The Watchdog of this Darkness, Cerberumon, scratched his white-furred neck with a hind clawed paw, yawning widely. Even out here by the gates he could hear the nauseating bickering the inhabitances persisted with, it was enough to drive any Digimon batty. Cerberumon yawned again and settled in for another nap, anything to dull out that chatter, the rhythmic dropping of water slowly lulling him to sleep.

---

The ruckus behind him came to a sudden halt as the timing of drops missed a beat. Cerberumon was up on all fours in an instant. Growling menacingly, a ghostly, undistinguishable, presents radiated from the shadows and darkness that occupied the land around the Gates.

"Who goes there!?" He barked, commanding attention from anyone what heard even the slightest echo of his power. "What business do you have at the Gates of the Dark Area with out the guide of the Ferrier?" No reply came to him even as the last echo faded and the land returned to its normal silence.

The watchdog did not relax, the ghostliness sent shivers down his spine and a panic in his head, thought he refused to show such weakness. With another sinister growl he passed around, discreetly checking every hiding spot he could think of, even the eyes on his second and third heads that sat on his armor plated shoulders roamed, searching.

He snorted, not finding anything other then rocks and darkness. Turning around to resume his post a flicker of movement caught is eye and his head snapped in the same direction. "**_Emerald Blaze!_**" A stream of burning green fire sprung forth from his maul, obliterating the targeted area in a hellish inferno.

To his discontent, nothing screeched in agony of his sinister fire. With a gruffer snort he turned back to his possession, just as he did so a painful shrieking noise, amplified by the echoing of the cavern around them erupted around him. With a yelp of anguish, he tried to cover his ears with massive, bulky paws; the sound nearly making his ears bleed.

The sound, so excruciating, began to eat away at his consciousness, until his vision went black and his mind went blank. Behind him, the gates locking the prisoners in swung open with a loud squeak, the sound drowned out by the last echoes of shriek.

And a shapeless mass off shadows slipped noiselessly in.

---

"Ohey… My aching head…" With a groan of pain Cerberumon stumbled, unsteadily, to his feet cursing and vowing to what ever god might be listening that he'd get revenge. Shaking off the dizziness he turned toward the gate. Not at all surprised that they where opened. "Of course; why _would_ someone bother coming here if that wasn't where they wanted to go?" With a few more grumped curses he pushed opened the gates father and took to a quick trot.

He suddenly realized he had never been in here before. Sure, once in a great while Anubismon; the guardian of this horrid place would come to the Iron gates and chat with the watchdog even brought him gifts from time to time, where the god had gotten them was a mystery, but he had never been allowed inside. Cerberumon never had inquired as to why, he was quite happy out and even pitted the guardian for having to put up with the whining and whaling of the other inhabitants.

It was then that the hound realized something was wrong; he had passed the cells holding the foul residence, but what he saw was not what he had expected.

They where all still here.

Still locked up tight behind the crome-digiziod bars, not that they where needed with the endless maze of the Dark area. However, that wasn't the most startling part; neither were the wide grins and snickers they gave him. No, the only thing that managed to shock the iron hearted Guard of the Gates was the black shapeless shadows that clung to their faces like masks. The pupil less white eyes that stared back at him; into his soul, daring him to come closer taunting and teasing him with words he could not hear.

'You're next, pup.'

With a shiver Cerberumon sprinted down the last stretch of corridor, not knowing how he knew his way. "Anubismon!?" He whimpered more then called, stumbling into the study room of the God Digimon. The room was comforting; warmly lit with scentless candles. Shelves covered the walls, lined with rows upon rows of books although some of the shelves had been smashed into and broken; littering books and paper across the study, off to one side there was a desk its contents spilled about the floor.

"Cerberumon… My friend?" The watch dog found that he was surprised to receive an answer. Nonetheless, in the far back he heard the flutter of wings.

"Yes, I am here…" He stepped slowly toward where the other Digimon lay, huddled, as much as his large body and wings would allow, in a corner of the room. "Anubismon… What happened?"

"**Stay back!" **The winged Digimon barked, making Cerberumon jump back in surprise. "You're the only one left my friend! It'll come after you next, get out!"

The watchdog was rooted to the spot, his paws not responding to his command his mind gave them. "Anubis-"

"**GO!**" Anubismon turned to face the watchdog, the sight of the Guardian making Cerberumon tremble. The shadows clung to his face dripped downward slightly and pulled its self back up trying to find a better hold on its host. Anubismon's face could still be seen beneath the blacken mass, but barely. The God, unlike the others; would not go willingly, fought a personal war with this creature, but the out come was inevitable.

He was losing.

Cerberumon whimpered backing up slightly; his tail drooping downward like a puppy that had done something wrong. He couldn't move, he looked up to Anubismon in away, and to see him like this shattered all his courage. And even if he could, where would he go? He didn't know the way though The Maze anymore then the other inhabitance. The realization dawned on him that very moment; he was just as trapped here as the prisoners behind bars.

Anubismon smiled behind the darkening mass of shadows; standing up to his full height and raised his arms till the clawed tips nearly touched the ceiling. The bands around his hands spun on their own accord and Cerberumon suddenly felt light, almost like he'd float away any moment. "I can help you, one last gift…" The god was chanting now, and Cerberumon vision went nearly completely white, the light spinning around him slowly. Its his coding, he realized, reaching out a tentative paw to touch it.

"Good Bye." He was flying now, straight though the rocks and up, higher and higher, faster, faster and there was lightly suddenly, bright- nearly blinding. He'd never been to the surface before, or at least he couldn't remember it.

The land be low was a fast desert, in the distance he could see the soft green of trees and a bright blue that reflected the light back at him ten fold. It was beautiful, magical even, for miles in every direction he could see, every speck of sand every blade of grass every Digimon…

He saw it then.

The blackened mass, it moved across the land like a plague, snatching any Digimon up and turning it into a warped and blacken creature. It hid from the light, slinking from shadow to shadow, slowly conquering the Digital World and turning it into darkness.

He was suddenly to far away; the world was nothing but a giant sphere sitting in black emptiness. But the light around him was getting brighter and brighter.

* * *

I've been meaning to write something like this for ages, I was so disappointed with seasons 3 and onward, as I know many people where, that I felt even I could come up with a better storyline. I do hope I can keep this going; but it took me nearly six months (or more) to get this far. I know what I want to happen, just not how to get there. . . So, for anyone whose interest this has peaked, I'm trying hard to keep my focus.

For those that saw this because you may be watching my account; as to my other stories- I'm dieing to get back to them. I have many things I want to put in to play, but every time I think of it- I realize that my posted work will need more fixing. So that'll be what I'll have to do. Hopefully I finally turn out a new chapter for you; I hate that it's been collecting dust for the last year or so. In fact, I'm working on that now. :P


End file.
